Session 9
· After the end of Opius Rolar’s speech, Lurtz, Benadryl, and Conor returned to the Rare Lady to rest for the night, then began day drinking. · The 3 headed over to Champion’s Hall, and found that 4 members of the defensive council are in their HQ, while Yanum Flintrock is upstairs in case they want a table – but first Lurtz needed a pin. · Benadryl first bought some special arrows from Eldrid the fletcher, in the market, and the team popped down to see Zinnn at the blacksmith. · They also bought some health potions, then headed in to fight two quaggoths, 3 manticores, and a hill giant to earn Lurtz his pin and the others some gold. · The team strongly debated holding on for a 4th round and a significant reward, but despite the crowd’s reaction they left instead and received some passes to the upper city, and met Yanum Flintrock. · Yanum told the adventurers that if they could bring them 5 griffons then the beast master could train them in time for the fight. He also explained that if a griffon sees its own blood then it will refuse to be trained, so they will have to be careful how they secure them. · The party headed to the defensive council HQ to see Limda Xiltrym and get their reqard, meeting & chatting to Maan Shagar on the way, with Benadryl pausing on the way to help train some archers. · Limda also prompted them to get back to getting griffons, and the team went to the stables & bought George the calf & 3 donkeys to use as bait. The crew met the beastmaster briefly, who described their traps & pointed them in the right direction. · The team took these up, out of the upper city’s gate, into the hills & mountains in Moarkaliff. About 2 hours out, they tied Goerge to 2 donkeys – but the 3rd one began to run away. Before they could sort it all out, they were set upon by a flock of 5 griffons. · The fight was gruelling, and only Lurtz made it without being knocked out. Conor & Benadryl came to, and all managed to tie up the only 2 griffons who were defeated without bleeding. They got them part way down the hills, then intimidated them by T posing for 5 minutes – after which they submitted. · The party walked them down to Yanum, and his guards outside took them to the Beastmaster. Yanum sent word to the herbalist to prepare portions. They then returned to the Rare Lady to sleep. · The following day, the three headed back up the upper city & met Eropan Utrix in the courtyard of the defensive council HQ; a young baby-faced looking chubby wizard, with old eyes. He looked at Lurtz’s odd compass, told them it’s daemonic, and kept it to learn more about it. He also told them he undertook a quest for Ioun, visiting the Southern Tree – and was cursed by an anti-aging potion, explaining his youth. He also said that, if the party wanted to do the same, they should speak to Bovar Gron. · They spoke to Limda, who wanted them to finish their current quest. · They party picked up potions from the herbalist, a trap wagon from the Beastmaster, sheep from plellin, then went to set a proper trap, with Ollie the Ox hiding down the road near the remains of a failed party. · The trap was partly successful, with some griffons being immediately trapped inside the wagon, but with the remaining griffons fought back. Benadryl was knocked down, a wheel was blasted off of the cart, but in the end our heroes were successful! · Conor went to find Ollie, during which time another griffon tried to finish off Lurtz. Conor arrived just as a second griffon did, and the 2 of them were barely able to hold them off – but in the end managed to. · Finally, the party were abel to head back into town, and just come through the gates into Moarkaliff with the 3 griffons they needed. Category:The tale so far